jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hirohiko Araki
2. 3. Weekly Shonen ｢｣ (JOJO冒險 荒木飛呂彥100問專訪); April 5, 2003 |food =Spaghetti |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = Prince |sportsman = |occupation = Mangaka |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Buso Poker (1980) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a mangaka and author of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, on which this wikia project is based. He made his debut under the name in 1980 with his one-shot Poker Under Arms, and began his professional career with the short series Cool Shock B.T., Baoh, and The Gorgeous Irene. Works '' featuring Araki's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.]] Manga * * * * * * * * ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (December 2, 1986–ongoing) * * * * * * * * * Other * ''Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin (February 1991, seventh boss monster design) * Kamedas (1993, an alternate story of Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo, an illustration) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (novel) (November 4, 1993, novel written by Mayori Sekijima and Hiroshi Yamaguchi, illustrated by Araki) * JoJo 6251 (December 10, 1993, art and guidebook) * JOJO A-GO!GO! (February 25, 2000, artbook) * Music is the Key of Life (December 13, 2000, album by Sugiurumn, cover) * GioGio's Bizarre Adventure 2: Golden Heart, Golden Ring (May 28, 2001, novel written by Gichi Ōtsuka and Tarō Miyashō, supervised and illustrated by Araki) * Life Ground Music (February 27, 2002, album by Sugiurumn, cover) * Series|女王陛下の少年スパイ!アレックス}} (2002-2007, cover) ** Stormbreaker (novel, illustrations for Fantasy Press) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo (2006, 30th anniversary special illustration) * "Catwalk" (April 26, 2006, single by SOUL'd OUT, cover) * Uniqlo (2006, T-shirt design) * Fist of the North Star (2006, special tribute illustration in Weekly Comic Bunch) * Cell (September 7, 2007, front cover) * The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day (November 26, 2007, novel written by Otsuichi, supervised and illustrated by Arashi) * The Dancing Girl of Izu (2008, cover) * "Breeeeze Girl" (June 24, 2009, a single by Base Ball Bear, cover of the limited edition) * Naruto (2009, 10th anniversary special illustration) * * * ''Shameless Purple Haze: Purple Haze Feedback (September 16, 2011, novel written by Kouhei Kadono, illustrated by Araki) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven (December 16, 2011, novel written by Nisio Isin, cover) * Jorge Joestar (September 19, 2012, novel written by Ōtarō Maijō, illustrated by Araki) * X -Cross- (September 19, 2012, an album by Sayuri Ishikawa, cover) * HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS 1981-2012 (2012, artbook) * JOJOmenon (October 5, 2012, artbook) * JOJOVELLER (September 19, 2013, artbook set) * JoJonium (December 4, 2013 - March 4, 2015, covers of the large format re-release of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Main Themes (February 25, 2015, an album by Akira Senju, cover) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Published in ''Weekly Shonen Jump between 1987 and 2004 and from 2004 to the present in Ultra Jump, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure represents Hirohiko Araki's primary brand and body of work. The dust jacket of every volume of JoJo contains a note to the reader; a relatively great source of Araki's direct opinions. Biography The following information was compiled from a lecture Hirohiko Araki gave at Tokai Junior & High School in Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture, as part of their Saturday Program series, as transcribed/compiled by @JOJO, Japan's premier site for JoJo-related news. In his youth, Araki lived with his father, an office worker; his mother, a homemaker; and his two younger identical twin sisters. Growing up, Araki assumed that he lived in a house without any snacks. In reality, his sisters would often eat all the snacks located in the house before he got home from school. Even when there were three snacks, one for each of them, the sisters would usually eat them all and proceed to conceal all evidence of having done so. When these doings came to light, a fight would erupt; and an event of this sort might occur on a daily basis. Araki would often feel such a sense of exclusion and ill-will towards his sisters that at times he felt averse to going home. He used to find relief in spending time alone in his room, reading classic manga from the '70s and his father's collection of art books, which Araki assumes informed his motive for drawing manga. Araki drew his very first manga while he was in 4th grade. He attended a prep school through junior high and high school, which was where a friend complimented him on a manga he drew for the first time. Araki thought that if his very first fan thought he was good, he might want to become a manga artist. So, he began to draw manga in secret of his parents. He began submitting work to publishers during his first year of high school; however, all of his submissions were rejected. At the same time, others artists who were around his age continued to make big splashes with their debuts (Ex: Yudetamago, Masakazu Katsura). Araki could not understand why he was being rejected, so he decided to finish off a submission on an all-nighter, go on a 4-hour trip to pay a visit to the editors in Tokyo, and ask them for an explanation. At first he intended to visit Shogakukan, which published Shonen Sunday, but he was intimidated by the size of their building, and decided to take his submission into the smaller Shueisha (Publishers of Weekly Shonen Jump) building next door. It was noon when he visited, but one rookie editor (about 6'2", or 185 cm, tall) happened to be there, so he showed him his work. The editor, after reading the first page, promptly quipped "your white-out's leaked (You haven't fixed it)": he was criticized every time the editor flipped through each page. Araki, exhausted from having been up all night, felt like he was going to pass out. However, after he was finished, he was told that it might be good, and was immediately told to fix it up for the Tezuka Awards in 5 days. That submission was "Poker Under Arms", which won the runner up prize at the Tezuka Awards. Style and Influences Araki's drawing commonly involves idealized figures in broad, expressive poses at adventurous scales and angles; with sharply inked lines and scattered, blackened planes; lending them a sculptural effect. In color illustrations and pages, Araki varies roughly complementary color juxtapositions. In terms of cartooning, a comparison can be drawn between Phantom Blood,'' Battle Tendency and ''Stardust Crusaders (1987 - '92) and the hypermasculine (and highly dimorphic) anatomical ideals applied by Tetsuo Hara in ''Fist of the North Star'', and referenced by Araki in relation to action heroes of the 1980s. Diamond is Unbreakable ('92 - '96) marks a transition to a more intersexual model; while Steel Ball Run (2004 - '11) sees greater realism, along with further incorporation of ideals of beauty consistent with the mode in fashion design. Reference to illustrations by artists including Antonio Lopez and Tony Viramontes informs a number of individual illustrations and character poses in Araki's work from 1987 - 1992; decreasing from then along with increased use of photographic references.http://www30.atwiki.jp/ichi-1/pages/12.html Limited examples of costumes borrowed from contemporary fashion design have been identified. As a film fan, In the 1980s Araki noted the popularity of action movies and the muscular physiques characteristic of their stars (such as Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone). By this example, Araki would ponder; "Who is the strongest person in the world?". Subjects such as immortality and justice occurred to him as things that humans innately value and seek. Araki had also been on a trip to Italy two years prior to the creation of Part I: Phantom Blood, where he identified the exaltation of overt human beauty characteristic of renaissance art. Araki would combine these examples in the formulation of the basic plot and visual style of Phantom Blood.Phantom Blood PS2 release interview, 2006 Araki has named Paul Gauguin and his approach to color theory as an influence.Tokai High School lecture 2006, part 2 Araki has described his drawing method as "classical". He has indicated admiration for Leonardo da Vinci in the text of the manga and otherwise; and in a video feature in JOJOVELLER, he is seen making visual reference to a book of Michelangelo's workMichelangelo – Tuttle le Opere – Edizione Riserveta ai Musei e Gallerie Pontificie, ISBN 9788872040256 during the construction of a piece. Manga that Araki has named as admirable or having had particular influence on him include Ai to Makoto by Ikki Kajiwara and Takumi Nagayasu, the most significant of his youth;Tokai High School lecture 2006, part 3 Ore wa Teppei by Tetsuya Chiba, which inspired him while in middle school to join the kendo club; and Babel II by Mitsuteru Yokoyama, particularly influential for the concept of combat defined by special rules or laws. Araki has authored a book on the subject of Horror film and its influence on his work. Araki has described his habit of naming characters and Stands after musicians and their works as "a simple hobby", and has indicated a strong preference for Western popular music. Trivia *Hirohiko Araki was born on June 7, 1960 in Sendai, Japan. *Araki left before graduation from Miyagi University of Education. *Araki's favorite book as a kid was . *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' is Araki's most well-known work, published in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1987 to 2003, transferring to the seinen magazine Ultra Jump in 2004. *Araki's Buso Poker was a "Selected Work" at the Tezuka Award in 1980.Tokai High School lecture 2006, part 1 *In 2012, Araki celebrated his 30th year as a manga artist and the 25th anniversary of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Gallery Artist Photos Araki gallery.jpg|Araki from Jojo6251 FlorenceAraki.jpg|Araki at his Gucci Exhibition in Florence JojomenomAraki.png|Araki in New York in JOJOmenon Tributes Naruto Araki style.jpg|Naruto's 10th Anniversary art drawn by Araki ArakiKenshiro.jpg|Kenshiro by Hirohiko Araki Ore_monogatari.jpg|50th anniversary of CiscoAraki.jpg|Ultra Jump Egg's mascot "Cisco" drawn by Araki JolyneNeo.jpg|A tribute to Matrix Reloaded araki-panel.jpg|Araki's contribution to the "Social Kingdom" project ArakiPrestige.jpg|The cast of the movie The Prestige drawn by Araki ArakITaken.jpg|Araki's artwork for the 2008 movie Taken ArakiHiraizumi.jpg|Araki promoting the historical Hiraizumi ruins ArakiGoku.png|Araki's contribution to the Dragon Ball: Super History Book Usogoi Araki Style.jpg|Usogui's 10th Anniversary Suzuhirose.jpg|Suzu Hirose from 17才のすずぼん KeiichiNakagawaAraki.jpg|Cast of Kochikame drawn by different artists ArakiLearnJapanHistory.jpeg|Araki's Prince Shotoku and Douglas MacArthur from the 'Learning Japanese History Through Manga' Series Kochikame15Araki.png|Kochikame 15th Anniversary Kochikame25Araki.jpg|Kochikame 25th Anniversary Kochikame30Araki.png|Kochikame 30th Anniversary TaizouMoteAraki.jpg|Taizou Mote King Saga Tribute by Araki CobraAraki.jpg|Lady Armaroid by Araki from Cobra Mook FujikoFujioAraki.jpg|Fujiko Fujio A by Araki SayuriIshikawaAraki.jpg|Sayuri Ishikawa in "Red and White Song Battle". Background image drawn by Araki Album Covers ArakiCatwalk.jpg|Cover to the album "Catwalk" by . Drawn by Araki Xcross.png|Cover to 's album "X-Cross" drawn by Araki Sugiurumn.png|Cover to SUGIURUMN's album drawn by Araki dirty loops.jpg|Cover to ~Complete Edition~. Drawn by Araki akira senjuu.jpg| 's "Main Themes" collection cover drawn by Araki Novels kaiki.jpg|Araki's Illustration for Nanjo TakeSoku's "Kaiki" ArakiLacan.jpg|Hirohiko Araki's illustration for the cover of Lacan for Surviving Izu.jpg|Cover to Yasunari Kawabata's novel The Dancing Girl of Izu drawn by Araki sanson.jpg|Araki's illustration for Executioner Sanson Alexstormbreaker.jpg|Cover to Stormbreaker of the Alex Rider Series AlexPointBlanc.jpg|Cover to Point Blanc of the Alex Rider Series AlexSkeletonKey.jpg|Cover to Skeleton Key of the Alex Rider Series AlexEagleStrike.jpg|Cover to Eagle Strike of the Alex Rider Series AlexScorpia.jpg|Cover to Scorpia of the Alex Rider Series AlexArkAngel.jpg|Cover to Ark Angel of the Alex Rider Series alex rider araki.jpg|Araki's Illustration of Stormbreaker ArakiPointBlanc.jpg|Araki's Illustration of Point Blanc ArakiSkeletonKey.jpg|Araki's Illustration of Skeleton Key ArakiEagleStrike.jpg|Araki's Illustration of Eagle Strike ArakiScorpia.jpg|Araki's Illustration of Scorpia Magazines ArakiCell.jpg|The front page of Cell (magazine) made by Araki Rohanguccie01.jpg|The front page of Spur Magazine made by Araki Spur Jolyne.jpg|Spur featuring Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI ArakiAera.jpg|Araki featured on the front page of Aera ArakiDaVinci.jpg|Araki featured on cover of Da Vinci Magazine Spur Feburary.jpg|Feburary 2013 Issue of Spur designed by Araki ArakiMonsoon.jpg|Front Cover of Monsoon Vol.2 Other ArakiDesk.jpg|Article with detailed description of Araki's Desk BAOH.jpg|Artwork for BAOH, a previous Manga of Araki ArakiHiromu.png|Collaboration drawing with Hiromu Arakawa Araki25poster.jpg|Araki's drawn poster celebrating JoJo's 25th anniversary ArakiNY.jpg|New Year greeting card featuring characters from JoJolion References External links * Tokai High School lecture, 2006, translated by Neuroretardant for ComiPress Site Navigation Category:Real Life People